


Project Geminos

by Jakaboi



Series: Protection Verse [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mostly Fluff, Origins fic, Protection Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakaboi/pseuds/Jakaboi
Summary: Where did Dark find the Jim Twins? Why are they both called Jim? And why are they.....the way they are? And why is it that everybody loves them? - Protection Verse Origins





	1. Chapter 1

The officer presses the record button before turning to the woman sat across from him.

“Where do you want me to start?” she asks. There is a reserved calm to her as she sits there, not betraying the large amount of trouble that she is in.

“How about your name?” the officer suggests. “And then we can go from there.”

“I am Professor Kathryn Martin, one of the leading investigative scientists on Project Geminos. I was with the project for almost twenty years. Initially I was in charge of observation and notation of the twins in our care.”

“How many were there?”

“To begin with we had six. Three sets of twins.” 

The officer reads off a series of six names. Two girls, four boys. “Are these the children in question?”

“Yes.”

“And they were the first, you say more came in later?”

“Two more.” Katie can’t help the smile as she thinks of them. “The Jims.”

The officer leafs through the pack in front of him, looking, trying to find the name written down anywhere but there’s no sign of it. He shakes his head. “I don’t see their name here”

“You won’t.” She bows her head and smirks. “They’re safe.”

The officer raises an eyebrow at her. “You seem fairly confident.”

“I’m certain.”

“Why’s that?”

“It’s a long story.”

The officer folds his case folder closed. “I’ve got time.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Martin's interrogation continues

The officer writes something new in his notebook. He’s had Kathryn talk him through two sets of twins so far and taken extensive notes. It’s not often you have someone so willing to spill the beans and he’s sure to make the most of it.

“So Isaac and Eric?”

“They came to us when they were four years old. Very separate identities, very individual. They were only of use as a control.”

The officer puts down his pen and rubs at his eyes a moment. “You talk about them like they’re subjects. They’re children.”

“I know.” Kathryn’s fingers are restless on the table in front of her. She was in the project for twenty years. She watched them grow, saw them progress. “I know they were children but our research was vital. They were always children but we were there to learn from them.”

“Learn what?”

“We were studying the Single Soul Theory.” Kathryn takes a deep breath. The theory she spent a good number of years researching. The theory she’d always wanted to crack. The reason she’s currently in custody. “Are you familiar with it?”

“I’ve read a few things.” he gestures to the recorder. “Can you please explain it for the record?”

“The Single Soul Theory first suggested over fifty years ago that twins begin life as a single soul split between two bodies. As they grow and have different experiences, they forge into two souls. Under the Single Soul Theory, previously recorded latent psychic abilities are remnants of this time where the twins were essentially one.”

“Were you ever able to prove it?”

“Not for a long while.” All the children were already toddlers when they came into Project Geminos. They had some form of identity established and it meant that, presuming the Single Soul Theory is correct, their single soul had already begun to split.

“Not until the Jims.” he offers.

She nods. “They came into our custody at birth.” She was a poor young woman, with no prospects, nor partners. There was no chance she could provide any sort of life for her children and she’d agreed to sign over custody to Project Geminos. “It was all above board. One hundred percent legal. I think my name went on the adoption papers.”

“So you became their mother.”

Kathryn shakes her head. “I don’t think the Jims have any idea of what a mother is. They’re very…”

“Naive?” the officer offers.

Kathryn glares at him. “Innocent.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone loves the Jims...

“So you named them Jim?”

“Yes.”

“Both of them?”

“We needed to do all we could to ensure the children would feel comfortable to consider themselves as one soul between two. When you give twins different names, it encourages them to find differences between themselves. It begins the split. That’s why we had to have them from birth.”

“What kind of conditions did you keep them in?”

Kathryn tilts her head, uncomfortable with the insinuation of the officer’s words. It sounds like they’re accusing her of abusing them, but none of the children were. They were safe, they were fed and sheltered and schooled. They were happy healthy children. Though she can suspect what the officer is meaning to lead her to say.

“We had to keep the Jims isolated from the other children for the initial years. We couldn’t risk them attempting to treat the Jims as separate.”

“They had to be treated the same.”

“Exactly the same. We did everything we could to keep them….level.” In their education, if one struggled to understand something, then they would work on that until they both understood. When it came to problem solving and puzzles, they would both have to succeed in order for completion to be communicated to them. 

The officer writes something else down, shaking his head as he does so. “It sounds like you conditioned them to become codependent.”

Kathryn glares at him. “That’s not what we were doing at all.”

“I’m just calling it like I see it.”

“I know how it sounds but I promise you, that’s not how it was. The Jims….” Kathryn shifts in her seat. Part of her wishes she could show him, but she knows that if the Jims come anywhere near they will be taken into custody just as she is. They’ll be separated. She refuses to allow that to happen to them.

“Did you ever integrate them with the other children?”

She nods. “When they were four.”

“What did the other children think?”

Kathryn smirks. “They loved the Jims.”

The officer raises an eyebrow. “All of them?”

Kathryn smirks at him. “ _Everyone_  loves the Jims.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where are the Jims?

It’s a different day. Kathryn has been led back to the interview room. There’s not much more she can tell them. She’s not sure what else they can ask. When the officer walks in, she gives him a slight smile.

The officer sits down, turns on the recorder and pushes a piece of card across the table. On it is a phone number.

“I am presenting Professor Martin with the business card that was found among her personal affects at the time of her arrest.” he states. “All of the children found to be involved in Project Geminos have been retrieved and are going to be given the help they need to be rehabilitated and re-entered into society. The only ones unaccounted for are the Jims.”

Kathryn’s heart is in her throat as she meets the officer’s firm gaze.

“Based on your statements and those of your colleagues whom we have in custody, we have grave concerns about the Jims’s well-being and fear that due to your treatment and isolation of them for their entire lives, they may be a danger to themselves and to others around them.” The officer snaps the case file he was browsing closed and glares at Kathryn. “It is my belief that you knew we were coming to shut your operation down and you used this number to arrange for them to be removed.”

“I can see why you became a police officer.” Kathryn snarks.

“The number is no longer in service and it’s last known location is apparently impossible to find.” Kathryn lets go of the breath she didn’t realise she was holding. They were still safe. “Where are the Jims?”

Kathryn smiles. She doesn’t know. She has no idea where they are. She’ll never know. She’ll never see them again and they will be safe. She looks down at the business card.

A strange, grey man had come to Project Geminos, had come to Professor Martin specifically and requested to take the Jims away. Naturally she had refused. Still every year he would come and ask, and every year she would say no.

Once the Jims are ten years old, the man leaves this card insisting that there’s someone else, someone who looks like him only less….grey, who also wants them. Only he won’t take no as an answer. He begs her that if ever the Jims are in trouble that she will call him. That she will trust him to keep them safe.

When she hears that their funding has been cut, that their less than legal practices have been found out and that their higher ups are cutting Project Geminos loose, she pulls out the number and she calls.

“Do you promise they’ll be safe?” She’d demands of the grey man when he arrives.

“I swear.” the man promises. There is another man with him, he’s not grey but sports a bright pink moustache.

Barely 13 years old, mentally probably a bit younger than that, Professor Katie, as the Jims know her, takes them to meet a strange new grey man and his pink moustache friend. Both of them shying away from the strangely dominant presence they have. She holds them both close and tells them to be good, to be brave, and to be very Jim. The Jims laugh. Less than an hour later, the Jims are gone and Kathryn is in custody of the police.

“I promise you sir.” Kathryn says to the officer, to the recorder, to all future listeners of this interview. “I don’t have the faintest clue where they are.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen Jims are a bit of a difficulty.

Professor Martin gave a large collection of notes and research about the Jims to Dark when he and Wilford collected the twins. Apparently they’ve lived very sheltered lives and consider themselves to function as one unit as opposed to two. They become distressed when separated, have no experience of outside society, they’re quite innocent and require a large amount of prompting. The grey man runs a hand through his hair as he goes through everything. There is a lot.

Wilford strides in frustrated, gesturing at the door explaining that they’ve locked themselves away in a random closet again and they won’t listen to him. Dark bows his head and stands.

Neither he nor Wilford are really qualified to be responsible for children, let alone ones who are not socially aware. Still they were at risk at that place and there is no where else they’d be safer than here.

Dark reminds Wilford that he needs to be patient with them. They’re not exactly going to be very experienced at this either, and as the….care providers, it’s up to the two of them to create an environment in which they can feel safe. If only so they don’t run off and cause trouble.

It’s kind of silly. Dark and Wilford stand talking to a closet door for almost an hour, the grey ego using what little he can remember to try and navigate the interaction. He speaks clearly, firmly, he explains that they probably won’t see Professor Martin again. That she sent them here to protect them. He explains that he and Wilford only want to make sure they’re safe.

The door stays resolutely closed and Dark turns to Wilford who looks horrendously frustrated. Dark turns back to the door. “Do you boys like to play games?”

There’s a click as the door opens just a crack, enough to show a pair of eyes peeking through. “What kind of games?”

Wilford perks up as he sees the door open and he moves where he knows he will be seen. “Why don’t you tell me your favorites? We can start there.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just take a moment to imagine Dark and Wilford raising teen Jims. Just a moment......... It's a glorious thought isn't it?

For the first several months, the Jims refuse to separate, always holding hands and never going anywhere without each other. Slowly though, after Wilford let’s them watch him work for a day, they start to separate. They start to function more as individuals, though they still refuse to go too far without each other, and they develop somewhat of a mischievous streak.

“I blame you for this.” Dark tells Wilford as he removes the third whoopee cushion from his office chair in a week.

Wilford beams with pride. A little rudimentary, very simplistic but they get bonus points for repeatedly catching the grey man out. “You’re just annoyed they don’t want to take after you.”

They’re about seventeen when they start to ask for recording equipment so they can set up their own broadcast. Dark shoots it down, worried their investigations will lead them outside and there is no way the Jims are ready for the real world. Or indeed that the outside world is ready for the Jims.

It’s a point of arguments between Dark and Wilford for a long time. And once Google and the Host join the building, it’s a point of contention between them all. Google sees no harm in it, so long as they remain on the property, while the Host believes that keeping the Jims cooped up forever will only make things worse in the long run. The argument is ended when Wilford tells them all to get over themselves and buys the Jims a camera with audio setup and tells them to start small.

Google helps them to set up a website where they can post anything they record, though Dark insists that he has to approve anything they post online. Most of their ‘reports’ are seemingly random nonsense but as time goes on the production values go up. As new people join the building, they insist on interviewing them asking questions such as their favorite flavor of jelly bean, or what the proper filling is for sandwiches.

When King moves in they ask lots of questions about the proper care of squirrels. For Ed, it’s why he’s so intent on selling his son. Bim Trimmer, they ask about his future career and whether they can get his autograph before he becomes too famous for them to ask. Silver they ask about proper superhero ettiquette when it comes to saving people. Bing, they ask what he thinks of the prospect of meeting a Google droid. And once Google has his upgrade they ask each new bot about his impression of being alive.

Somehow, everyone comes away from their interview, at least a little enamoured with the Jims.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So.....that explains a lot....

“This had better be important.”

Dark doesn’t look up as Google approaches his desk. He’s up to his elbows in potential problems and he doesn’t have time to waste right now. Google doesn’t respond simply throwing a pile of printed papers onto the desk, which get Dark’s attention.

Reaching for it, Dark skims through the front page of text before flipping through a few pages. As he realises what Google has brought him, he looks up. “Is this what I think it is?”

Google folds his arms.”Everything I could find about Project Geminos.”

Dark frowns as he turns back to the papers. “Took you long enough.” He first asked Google a few years before and has been waiting on it ever since.

“If you don’t want it, I can take it back.” Google reaches for the pack but Dark pulls it away. He sometimes forgets that Google isn’t afraid of him as the others might be. Strong-willed, a good ally, difficult to work with, but then many a person has said the same about Dark. “It wasn’t all just sitting there waiting to be picked up. It was behind several hundred walls of security and this is everything that wasn’t heavily redacted.”

Once the project was shut down, everything that wasn’t scrubbed was buried behind miles and miles of red tape. It was apparently a point of shame and those who’d found it wanted it removed from the corridors of history. Thankfully, having a powerful android in the building has its advantages. 

“So I suppose you’ve read through everything.” Google doesn’t respond simply pushing his glasses back up his nose. Of course he read it. “Thoughts?”

“It explains a lot.” Dark raises an eyebrow at Google who just points at the pack. “Page 13.”

Dark flips to the page and reads through the various entries. He recognises the writing as that of Professor Martin which makes sense as she was the lead researcher for the boys while they were a part of Project Geminos. When he finishes he looks up to Google  “You honestly think there’s some truth to this?”

“I think that we’ve got a weird mix of highly dangerous individuals all living under one roof. And yet,” Google shrugs, giving a slight smirk. “Everybody loves the Jims.”

* * *

**02-08-xxxx**

We have been unable to determine thus far if the Jims have any kind of telepathic and/or psychic link as they become distressed when separated for extended periods of time. Multiple researchers have ended tests early, citing panic and discomfort at seeing the Jims in distress. This has lead to a large amount of incomplete/inconclusive data.

**02-23-xxxx**

Another two researchers have returned inconclusive data for the Jims. Both of them ended the test after less than ten questions. Every day, everyone approaches me to ask after the Jims. All of them express concern for their well-being and whether or not they will be separated again. No one ever asks after any of the other children. I do not believe this to be a co-incidence. I have decided to change the nature of the Jims tests to further investigate.

**02-25-xxxx**

There are no researchers remaining who will agree to separate the Jims for testing. Everyone has had one attempt and for the last few people they barely lasted five minutes before refusing to continue, and reuniting the Jims. According to our various readings across what now totals over 30 attempts to test the twins, they are not exhibiting brain wave patterns or behaviours that are considered typical for psychically endowed individuals. It is frustrating as this means there is very little, if anything, quantifiable to what I am witnessing with the boys.

**04-13-xxxx**

Yesterday was the latest in our one-to-one sessions between a randomly selected non-research staff member and the Jims. We have completed many of these so far and there definitely appears to be some kind of correlation. Everybody who has met them has expressed a wish to see them again, or for updates on their well-being. Even now I still have researchers asking me to please not separate them again.

I have no hard data to back up my theory but I believe the boys are doing this. Not consciously but I believe they have some kind of psychic charm, or something of the kind, that endears everyone to them. Possibly a defence to gain favor and earn protection from those around them.

**04-22-xxxx**

I have run out of people to introduce to the Jims so I have been forced to change the nature of the tests. I presented the boys with pictures of everyone they’ve met and had them identify those they found the most intimidating. I brought several of those back to meet with the Jims again, as well as several of some the Jims did not find intimidating. Around the intimidating members, the Jims seemed to hold hands the entire encounter, and the individual would come away talking about how they had been uncertain about the Jims but now were adamant that they were “precious”, “vulnerable”, and “in need of protection”.

**04-25-xxxx**

Unfortunately everything so far has been too circumstantial to be considered hard evidence and today I have been told to drop this line of enquiry as it is deemed unimportant to our research. I am certain that there is something to this theory but I must stop or they will take the Jims away from me. I guess we will never truly know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it ends. I hope it makes sense. It's a bit all over the place but I had a lot of fun writing it. If you are unsure/unclear on anything, let me know.


End file.
